Rogue Exodus
Two years into Naruto Uzumaki's term as the Seventh Hokage he began a campaign to reform the current ninja system. The reforms that he proposed were design to limit and potentially eliminate conflict between the various Ninja Villages, and bring greater peace and stability to the world. However while these reforms did bring an end to much of the conflict and suffering of previous ages, the renovated system which came to be known as the New Ninja Way, or the Return of Ninshu turned out to be very controversial among the ninja. In protest over the reforms ninja across the various villages went rogue in large numbers, and over the next five years the Ninja world saw a drastic increase in the number of Missing-Nin. This event was known as the Rogue Exodus. Overview As part of his agenda of bringing peace to the Ninja World Naruto Uzumaki sought to bring about reforms to all of the villages. He worked to institute these changes to all of the ninja villages, working with the other Kage and the Heads of most of the Minor Ninja Villages. Thanks to his influence nearly all of the Ninja Villages became allies. The villages began to inform one another when they were taking assignments outside of their lands. This way the various Ninja villages could coordinate with one another so they their teams did not take opposing jobs. The villages collectively placed political pressure on their Daimyous so that they would solve their issues with diplomacy more often. The Villages allowed their ninja to go to train and fight under other villages for a time, strengthening bonds and building understanding. The Ninja Villages also shared intelligence regarding their various Missing-Nin, and signed treaties that insured that the bodies of captured or killed Missing-Nin would be returned to the village of their origin unmolested. These reforms cut down on the number of needless conflicts, and caused the villages to cooperate in bringing down renegades. In nearly every way this brought about positive changes, however many were dissatisfied. These reforms and the system that spawned as a result, referred to as the New Ninja Way, turned out to be extremely controversial. Many of the more traditionally minded ninja came to oppose the reforms. The issue proved so contentious that a large number of ninja chose to abandon their villages rather than live under the new system. The reasons for why varied from person to person. Some found that they simply could not let go of the old grudges and rivalries between the villages. Others were opposed to to the peace brought about by the system, unsatisfied with the work they were forced to take in a world without conflict. Still more felt that the new system would ring about the decline of their villages, or even the ninja way of life. Regardless of the reason these individuals decided that they preferred treason and lives as fugitives rather than the New Ninja Way. Over a period of five years countless ninja left their villages to become Missing-Nin across the Ninja World, with a great deal coming from the Five Great Shinobi Villages in particular. Even Konoha, who was notable for having a small number of Missing-Nin by proportion to their population was effected, likely as a result of the earlier disbanding of Root. This period in which a greater number of Ninja went renegade as a result of the reforms was called the Rogue Exodus. However things were not looking well for the Ninja that had left their villages. The reforms resulted in the Ninaj Villages working together as a untied front to hunt down traitors such as these. The very things that had spurred them to turn traitor made it far more difficult to survive as a Missing-Nin. As a result many of the ninjathat turned traitor during this period were quickly hunted down. Realizing that they would be wiped out if something was not done quickly, many of the Missing-Nin began to band together and organize themselves into various gangs, syndicates and organizations so that they couldsupport and defend one another. Offering sanctuary and the promise of power, many Missing-Nin flocked to these new rogue groups. In the following years the Villages would go on to eliminate many of these groups, yet some still survived. The Ninja that went rogue during this period, and the members of the groups that were founded at the time are commonly referred to as Exo-Nin. These organizations would go on to be one of the greatest obstacles to the New Ninja way and Naruto Uzumaki's dreams of peace. Groups formed during the Exodus *Black Root - Black Root was a group founded by Missing-Nin from Konohagakure. It was principally made up of former members of the disbanded organization Root. Believing that the village would grow weak and vulnerable under the leadership of Naruto Uzumaki, these ninja went rogue and created an organization outside of Konoha. While considered a criminal group, Black Root believes that it is still working for the good of Konoha and the Land of Fire. Their ultimate goal is to take over leadership of Konoha and set it back on the right path. *Akakoka - Among the largest and most successful of the groups founded during the Exodus, the Akakoka are an organization that focuses on using ninja in criminal enterprises. The Missing-Nin of this group sought the patronage of a number of Yakuza families in order to avoid persecution from the Ninja Villages. Eventually the group grew, and they now sell their service to numerous criminal syndicates. The Akakoka is one stop shopping for criminal organizations that need shady work done by ninja. The business acumen and connections of the Akakoka have made them one of the most powerful groups in the criminal underworld. *Nidai Akatsuki - The founder of Nidai Akatsuki claims to have been one of the original Akatsuki's agents. The validity of this claim is dubious. What is known is that this group styles themselves after the Akatsuki. The organization is larger than the original Akatsuki, though unlike their predecessors the group is not made up of S-Class Missing-Nin. The membership of Nidai Akatsuki is made up of ninja that became disillusioned with their villages as a result of their reforms, and lost faith in the village system as a result. Unlike the intentions of of the Akatsuki's leaders Nagato, Madara and Obito Nidai Akatsuki's goal is not to force the world into peace. Rather they seek to destabilize the Ninja Villages by following the Akatsuki's original stated objective of threatening the financial security of the Ninja Villages by acting as cheap mercenaries for hire. *Brethren of the Serpent - Formed by a former low ranking member of Otogakure. After Orochimaru seemingly died, and later abandoned his followers this ninja sought to recreate Orochimaru's organization. Using expertise learned while part of Orochimaru's group this ninja brought a number of Missing-Nin together and offered them protection and power in return for loyalty. The Brethren of the Serpent hoped to become Orochimaru's new power base, but Orochimaru never took any interest in the group. The Brethren of the serpent seek out Kinjutsu and body modifications, though their expertise with them is considerably less than that of Orochimaru and his former lieutenants. Members of this group identify themselves via a spiral snake tattoo that wraps around one of their arms. *Daitengu - A group of Missing-Nin that operate around and within the borders of the Land of Earth and the Land of Lightning. The Daitengu operate within the mountains, using a highly secret and secure mountain base as their sanctuary. The Daitengu specialize in fighting within mountainous terrain, and take advantage of these skills to launch swift, but brutal hit and run attacks on travelers. They primarily act as bandits, disrupting commerce between the Lands of Earth and Lightning. The Daitengu can be identified by the Tengu masks that they wear. *Bloody Mist - The Bloody Mist is made up of Missing-Nin from Kirigakure. While Naruot's reforms were the tipping point, the feelings that spawned this group go back farther. These ninja believe that Kirigakure was at it's strongest during it's period as the "Village of Bloody Mist", and were opposed to the changes caused by Mei Terumi. When Chojiro agreed to apply Uzumaki's reforms it angered these ninja to the breaking point. The Bloody Mist seek to continue the ruthless traditions of Kiri's past, and establish themselves as a powerful group. It is the ultimate goal of the Bloody Mist to grow enough in size and power to establish a new Ninja Village of their own. This village would be exactly what they believed Kirigakure should have been, and in time would crush the original village. *The Faceless - A group of Missing-Nin from various villages. The Faceless are a fairly standard group among Exo-Nin. In order to avoid identification and persecution from their villages of origin, and to symbolize cutting ties with their old life members of the Faceless abandon their old names for codenames and wear masks to hide their faces. Category:History